Breaking Point
by Moon Child 101
Summary: Lilly Truscott was one of the toughest people alive. She felt emotions the same as any other. She just didn't show it openly. But all that will change when her heart experiences the strongest pain she's ever felt. At some point, you have to break. Who will catch her when she falls? Lilly/Oliver
1. A Night Out

**Disclaimer: Hullo people of the internet! I do not own Hannah Montana, characters, or actors related to the show. They all belong to Disney. The only thing belonging to me is the situation for the story.**

 **Summary: Lilly Truscott was one of the toughest people alive. She felt emotions the same as any other. She just didn't show it openly. She didn't cry when she skinned her knee when she was three. She didn't cry as the bigger boys pushed her to the ground. She didn't cry when her and Oliver had their first fight. She didn't cry as she watched her dad break her mother's heart. She didn't cry when the divorce was finalized. She didn't cry. But all that will change when her heart experiences the strongest pain she's ever felt. When she does break, who will be there to catch her?**

 **Pairing: Lilly/Oliver/Loliver**

 **Setting: Between seasons 3-4 Lilly and Oliver are both sixteen and Oliver just left for his tour and they aren't together yet! A bit AU as it doesn't follow exact canon.**

 **Random note: Lines separate time frame so you don't get confused. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Think that's everything...**

 **~ Loving Harmione 101**

* * *

 **Chapter One: A Night Out**

Sixteen year old Lillian Marie Truscott skateboarded home as she burst through the front door.

"I got it mom!" She yelled as said woman came running into the room. She saw the plastic I.D. Lilly held up. She beamed at her daughter as she danced around the room holding her driver's license in the air. Lilly grabbed her hands and twirled them around a few times.

"That's wonderful Lilly. I'm so proud of you!" Heather Truscott laughed as she spun.

"Why don't we go out to celebrate?" She chuckled as Lilly bounded up the stairs.

Lilly dug around her closet as she held a black Radiohead t-shirt up in victory. She pressed speed dial number two on her phone as she held it to her ear.

"Hey Lils." She smiled at her nickname. Oliver was the only one who could get away with it. She heard commotion in the background. It's been a week since he left for his month long tour. She already missed him like crazy.

"Your best friend is now a licensed driver." Lilly shouted in his ear.

"That's great!" He laughed on the other end of the line. She ducked back into her closet before jumping up with a pair of dark blue jeans.

"I gotta go. Mom and I are going out to celebrate." She halted in silent battle for what to say next.

"Haha. Have fun. Talk to you soon Lils." She hung up before finally saying the words to herself silently. _I miss you_.

"Let's go!" The shouted words were Heather's only warning before a hand latched onto hers. She laughed as she was pulled out the door faster than she could blink. She somehow managed to snatch something off the counter before she was outside.

"Aren't you forgetting something, Lilly?" She teased her daughter as she held something up.

She blushed deep red before lunging at her mother playfully. She twirled the key ring around her finger as she helped her mom up. Unlike most teens her age, Lilly enjoyed her relationship with her mother. They were very close.

"Where to?" Lilly backed the silver SUV out of the driveway.

"Surprise me." A cackle met Heather's ears as she smirked sideways. She stopped at a red light just down the street before turning right. The front windows rolled down as the wind played with their blonde hair. Lilly was breathless as she stared up at the pink sky. Sunset. Her favorite time of day.

"Pretty." Heather spoke Lilly's thoughts.

They've been driving for a half hour and her mom was very curious. "Where are we going?"

"A surprise." She playfully nudged her daughter. Fifteen minutes later, the car took a sharp right before entering a parking lot. Heather stared at the bright red letters across the roof panel.

"Coco's?" The second she got the question out, her door opened. Lilly grabbed her hand all but pushing her inside the restaurant. She chuckled as Lilly bounced next to her as they waited to be seated. Eyes stared at the two blondes as they skipped to their table. The smiles just couldn't leave their faces. Lilly smiled secretly to herself. She politely declined a menu. They ordered their drinks and gave her mom time to decide. Seeing her mother's curious glance, she shrugged. She couldn't decide so she turned to Lilly.

"Want to split something?" Lilly's eyes sparkled mischievously. As the waitress approached, she whispered something into her ear. Heather watched her walk away. She raised her eyebrows in silent question. Lilly winked up at her. Knowing she wasn't going to get a direct answer, she broke the silence.

"So, how did you know about this place?"

Lilly's eyes glanced down and focused on the table top. She bit her lip as she traced invisible trails on the polished wood. She finally met her mother's eyes.

"When you and _he_ were going through the divorce-" Heather looked at her daughter sadly. She refused to call him dad. "-The day it was finalized, Oli- the Okens picked me up from school. They brought me here. We sat in this exact booth." She reached across the table and grabbed her hand.

"My baby girl is a driver. Any plans for any special boys in your life?" Lilly smiled thankfully for the change of subject. Before the words sunk in.

"Mooooooooother." A head thunked on the table. Thankfully she was spared from answering. She nearly shouted a thank you to the poor waitress. Her mom eyed the dish curiously. She carefully scooped half the heavenly smelling pasta onto a spare plate. She poked it across to her mother not even acknowledging the knowing smirk she knew was there. She watched in amusement as her mother took her first bite. She snickered as she saw her eyes widen in delight. That was saying something. Heather Truscott was not a big fan of seafood. She finally dug into her own plate.

"Last I remember, we both never cared for seafood. Especially shrimp." Heather spoke after swallowing a few more bites. She grinned cheekily. That was definitely worth the glare sent her way.

"Mrs. Oken ordered it when she brought me here. Me and Oliver ended up switching plates with her." Again the knowing smirk appeared. Lilly wiped her mouth to bite back her retort. Her mother snickered knowing her daughter too well. She reached for the check the waitress had slipped on the table. Lilly smacked her hand to the side.

"Lillian Mar-" She leapt up and chased after the running girl. By the time she caught up, Lilly had already been handed a receipt. She chuckled as they hugged.

"I love you."

"Love you too." They got outside as Lilly unlocked the car.

"So what did Oliver and Miley say?"

"Shoot. Miley." Lilly mumbled without taking her eyes off the road. She was oblivious to her mother's eyes glittering with amusement.

Her mother fought back a coo. "How long did you wait to tell him?" The question finally got out after peels of laughter calmed. Lilly's lips twitched and her hands tightened around the steering wheel. She waited until they came across a red light.

"When I went upstairs to change." She playfully punched her mom's shoulder. The light turned green as she drove on.

"Under five minutes. That's a rec-" A screeching was heard by Heather's side of the car. Light was the last thing they saw before darkness claimed them.

* * *

Lilly flinched as she blinked her eyes open. Her head and side were pounding as she tried to sit up.

"Lilly."A soft voice spoke, yet it was like a bull horn to her ears. They gently pushed her back down. "You're okay." Her eyes were blurry as she tried to make out the figure above her. She slowly moved her aching head to see an unconscious blonde woman being carried away from a silver car. "Mom!" She moved to raise to her knees. Sirens were the last thing she heard as she collapsed into a pair of arms.

* * *

The next time she awoke, she was blinded by white lights. A gasp of pain escaped her lips as she moved to shield her eyes. What she thought were footsteps could be heard somewhere. A mumbled voice broke through the ringing in her ears. It sounded again as she removed her arms from her eyes.

"Sweetie?"

"Lilly?"

"Can you hear me?" She turned her head to try to find the voice. Her vision was still blurry as her bangs were swept out of her face.

"Lilly?"

"M- Mmmmm- Mom?" She managed to stutter out before holding her head. A cool paper towel was being swiped across her face as she blinked several times. The figure beside her was familiar. She tried to place the soothing voice. Memories bombarded her mind. _Her driver's license_. _Dinner with her mom_. _Screeching_. _Voices_. _Lights_.

She panicked and found it hard to breathe.

A hand was rubbing her back. "Deep breaths. Breathe in and out slowly." Once her breathing was under control, she slowly sat up.

Her vision was clearer as she blinked a foreign moisture away. The figure began to take shape with every blink.

"Mrs. Oken?"


	2. Awake

**Awake**

* * *

Lilly found herself in a bone crushing hug. "How are you feeling?"

"Where's my mother? Where am I?" She struggled to get up from wherever she was. Lilly never got her answer as the doctor walked in.

"I see you're awake Miss Truscott. You're in Sea View Mercy Hospital. I'm Dr. Rochelle Darling. What do you remember from before you woke up here?"

"Where's my mom?" Mrs. Oken still had her arm around the now shaking girl.

"She's on the fourth floor. In ICU." At this Lilly broke away and tried to stand.

"Mom!" She shouted as Mrs. Oken steadied her.

"Lilly!" The poor girl didn't even have time to blink. Her best friend's mom caught her before she fell backwards. Lilly's vision was obscurred by brown.

"Lilly! You're okay." Lilly blinked as recognition reached her.

"Miley?" The now identified brown blur pulled away and held her at arm's length.

"Miley! I thought you had a con-" She broke off as she glanced at Mrs. Oken who was watching her curiously. "- concert date with Jake?"

Miley looked confused before catching on. "I did but my dad got a call from Mrs. Oken." As if on cue, the mentioned man walked into the room. He hugged Lilly as best he could; Her sides were spoken for by Oliver's mom and Miley.

"Well Miss Truscott, looks like you have quite the support system." Dr. Darling spoke after a few seconds of silence.

"Do you remember what happened?" At this question, Lilly sagged against Miley.

"It's all my fault." She whispered. "If I had been paying attention-"

"Bull shit." Mrs. Oken muttered. If it wasn't for the seriousness of the situation, Lilly would have high fived the woman.

"Witnesses say you did everything right. The light was green and as you moved forward, a drunk driver sped through two red lights." Miley gasped. She gazed at Lilly.

"Surprise. I got my license." She muttered weakly.

"Oh Lilly."

"You were very lucky Miss Truscott. You had the least of the impact. The driver died on the scene."

"And my mom?"

"She took more of the imapct than you did. She's stable at the moment but we want to keep her in the ICU for observation. When she was brought in, she was in critical condition." Lilly stumbled towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Dr. Darling asked.

"To see her." Lilly hissed as she was held back.

"I don't think that's wise at the moment. Visiting hours for ICU are over anways." Lilly whirled around and glared as best she could.

"She is my mother! Don't you dare tell me I can't see her. I'm the reason she's here!"

"Lilly-" Miley placed a calming hand on her arm. She wished Oliver was here. He was the only one that could calm her down, no matter what. Dr. Darling had backed away. She was unprepared for the outburst.

"You may take one person with you. Only two visitors are allowed in the ICU rooms. You have ten minutes. Then you need to come back and rest."

Lilly dragged Miley out of the room and down the hallway. "Lilly. I'm sure she's okay." Her friend was shaking from fighting her emotions. They reached the fourth floor as they walked to the desk.

Lilly opened her mouth but no sound could come out. "Heather Truscott?" Miley finally spoke after two minutes.

"Visiting hours are over."

"Dr. Darling gave us permission. This is her daughter." The receptionist looked skeptical. She picked up the phone and dialed a few numbers. After a brief conversation, she hung up.

"Follow me. She's in room 408." They followed her down the hallway and made a few turns.

"Lilly." Miley reassured her friend she was there as they stopped at a glass door.

Her mother lay motionless hooked up to multiple tubes. Only the gentle rise and fall of her chest showed she was still breathing. The receptionist watched Lilly in sympathy. "Ten minutes. My name is Rose if you need anything."

Lilly slowly walked to her mother's side and held her hand. "I'm sorry mom." She bent down and kissed her cheek. Miley watched in silence. No tears yet. Then again, she's never seen Lilly cry. Not even Oliver has in all the years he's known her. The nine minutes passed slowly in silence. The beeps of the machines being the only sound. Lilly had to lean on Miley as they made their way back to her room. Mrs. Oken rushed to her other side as they eased her back into bed.

* * *

Needless to say, Lilly got very little sleep that night. She woke up to see Mrs. Oken and Miley asleep in two of the chairs beneath the window. The sky was still dark as light began to break through.

Dr. Darling walked in to see her staring out the window. She checked her vitals and asked if she needed anything. After receiving an answering no, she left the room. Lilly silently stood up and padded out of the room.

Rose smiled as she saw Lilly walk by. She nodded in silent greeting as she passed. She quietly walked into the room and crawled onto the bed.

She pulled her phone out and hit speed dial number two.

"Lils?"

"Ollie." She whispered.

"I can't believe she cancelled!" She could hear in the background.

Oliver sighed. "What's that about?" Lilly asked softly.

"Aidan's just pissed Hannah cancelled tonight's show."

Lilly didn't know how to respond. "Ollie. Do you remember the promise we made to each other the day the divorce was finalized?"

"To always be there for each other? Lils what-"

"Don't hang up." She blinked that blasted foreign moisture away.

"I'm here." She curled up as close to her mother as she could get. The sound of her best friend's breathing lulled her into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Lilly." She blinked her tired eyes open as Miley came into view. Miley shook her again gently as she sat up with her help. Lilly thought she felt a slight movement as her head snapped to her mother. She shook her head. She grabbed her mom's hand. She gasped as she felt a slight pressure on hers.

"Mom. Can you hear me?" Another squeeze. The heart monitor began beeping faster as the room flooded with doctors. She allowed Miley to pull her aside as her mother got looked at. Rose stood beside Lilly with a hand rubbing her back.

"She's waking up!" Lilly would have fallen had Rose not helped Miley catch her. Dr. Darling rushed in followed by Mrs. Oken. She immediately went to Lilly's side.

"Lilly." The voice was just a whisper above all the voices. Yet it was the only one she heard. She shoved a doctor out of the way as she latched onto her mom. The doctor was about to yell as Mrs. Oken warned against it. "Don't."

Heather Truscott blinked her eyes open as voices blurred in her head. She blinked again but saw nothing but black. She was vaguely aware of arms around her.

"Welcome back Mrs. Truscott! You're in Sea View Mercy Hospital in the ICU. Do you remember anything?"

"Lilly." Arms squeezed her tighter as memories bombarded her. "Is she okay?"

"I'm fine mom." Her daughter spoke into her neck. Miley gently eased Lilly into a chair she brought over as Dr. Darling checked her mom over. Dr. Darling frowned as she shined a flashlight into her eyes. She pressed gently against her head as Heather flinched.

"Get her down to the lab for a CT scan." Lilly allowed herself to be guided out as they wheeled her mom down the hallway. She paced in the hallway for forty five minutes before her mom was wheeled back in. Dr. Darling came in not long after.

"Well Mrs Truscott. You suffered a majority of the injuries from the car crash. The results show you have a concussion so we're gonna keep you a few more nights for observation." Mother and daughter grabbed hands. The doctors cleared out as Miley and Lilly took their seats. Mrs. Oken said she'd be just outside if they needed anything.

"One of you is missing." Heather commented as she side glanced at her daughter. The groan that reached her ears was so worth it. Miley thunked her head with her palm.

"Miley! Weren't they Ha-" Lilly clamped a hand over her mouth. Heather's eyebrows raised at the action. She tilted her head in amusement.

"If I remember correctly, wasn't his band opening for Hannah Montana tonight?" Lilly and Miley glanced at each other.

"How long?" Lilly asked as she sighed. Heather chuckled as Miley watched in confusion.

"She _knows_ Miley." Lilly explained.

"Knows wha- Oh." The red on her cheeks caused another round of laughter.

"Don't worry. Secret's safe with me." Miley smiled up at the woman.

"I cancelled as soon as I heard about the accident." As soon as the words left her lips, her phone buzzed.

"Oliver!" She greeted. Lilly gave her a look she couldn't decipher.

"Don't tell him." She mouthed. Heather frowned as she watched this happen.

"Hold on." She covered the phone with her hand. "Lilly. He'd want to know and want to be here."

"That's exactly why I don't want him to know." Lilly was adamant. Miley sighed and walked out of the room.

"Lilly. You know she's right. Oliver would be here in an instant." Her mother spoke softly. Not like a scolding.

"I know mom. But this is his dream." Lilly whispered as her mom played with her hair to soothe her.

* * *

Miley ducked into a closet. "Oliver? You still there?"

She could hear commotion in the background. "Shut up!" The commotion died down but she could still hear it.

"Yeah Hannah." Miley frowned before realizing why he called her Hannah.

"So I heard you cancelled."

She toyed with a strand of her hair. "Yeah."

"Does this have anything to do with why Lilly called me last night?" Miley tried to piece together what he knew.

"She called you?"

"Yes. Is everything okay?"

"What did you guys talk about?" She asked cautiously.

"Hannah."

"Oliver."

"Hannah."

"Oliver."

The voices he shut up earlier rose again. "Shut up! Hold on Hannah."

She heard a door slam. "Miley?"

She knew then that he was alone. She peeked out the door as she heard rising voices.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Oliver's jaw dropped as he heard his mother in the background.

"Are you with my mom?" Again, another question that went unanswered. Miley walked closer but stayed out of sight.

"You!"

"Erik!" Two other voices joined in. Oliver knew who they belonged to. That just served to further his curiosity.

"What are you doing here Erik?" A weak voice was heard on the other line.

"I just heard. Came to see if Lillster was okay." Oliver gagged as he heard the nickname.

"Oh hell no!" He mentally whooped as he heard his mom curse again. "You don't get to come back into their lives after ten years of nothing!" Oliver paled as realization dawned on him. Had something happened? His eyes narrowed as another voice spoke.

"What about mom?" Lily's voice hissed.

"Aww come on Lillster. Don't be like-"

"Like what _Erik_?" Heather growled. Oliver heard a loud repetitive beep in the background.

Lilly's voice was gentle this time. "Mom. You need to calm down. _He's_ not worth it."

"Lillian Marie-"

"No. You shut up." He heard his mom enter the conversation again. "You have no right to be here. You lost that right the day you left." Oliver's grip tightened painfully on the phone.

"No right? She's my daughter." Oliver growled.

" _Was_. She _was_ your daughter." The beeping got more constant.

"Mom. Please calm down." Lilly plead.

"You have no right to be here Erik. I don't know how the hell you found out but I want you out."

"Heather-"

"She said out!" His mom hissed.

"And what if something happens to you? What happens to Lillian?"

"HA!" Oliver jumped as his mom laughed sarcastically.

"If something happens to me, plans have already been made."

"Mom!" Lilly shouted as the beeping got louder and more repetitive. Oliver's eyes were slits by now.

Miley ran in as she pulled her sister in all but blood away from the bed. Doctors stormed into the room. Lilly stared helplessly as her mom convulsed on the bed. She allowed Mrs. Oken to lead her into the hallway where she leaned against the wall. She lowered herself to the floor as her breathing became erratic. Miley knelt down and rubbed her back.

"Shit." Miley mumbled. Lilly managed to get out a shaky "What?"

"Oliver. He's still on the phone."

"Oliver?" Only silence reached her ears as she looked at the screen.

 _Call ended_.

* * *

 **And so ends chapter two! Couldn't stop writing. Chapter three coming soon.**

 **BorisYeltsin: Thank you :)**

 **~ Loving Harmione 101**


	3. Held Part One

**Held Part One**

* * *

"I wonder where my son is." Mrs. Oken broke the silence. Lilly was grateful for the distraction. Her breathing began to slow down.

Lilly and Miley glanced at eachother. Lilly cracked under her concerned gaze. She gave her the same response she gave her mother when she asked.

"Oh Lilly. Honey that is very sweet but you know Oliver would be here in a heartbeat."

A soft smile graced Lilly's face. "Mom said something very similar." Mrs. Oken sat on her other side, hugging her second daughter.

"Mrs. Oken?"

"Yes dear?"

"What did my mom mean? That if something happened to her, plans were already made?"

Before Nancy Oken could respond, Dr. Darling entered the hallway. "We have her stable. The stress really affected her so much-" Lilly glared up at a man that was leaning on the opposite wall. "We had to put her in an induced coma."

All three women gasped. "May I see her?" Lilly choked out. She didn't wait for a response. She shakily stood up and headed back into the room.

"Why are you-?" Mrs. Oken's glare turned into a small smile. She nudged Miley's shoulder. Miley looked up from her phone, a look of annoyance on her face. "Oliver. Come on. Aswer-"

Despite the day's somber mood, she happily crowed out.

* * *

She closed her eyes to mentally prepare herself for what she would see. She slowly entered to see her mom hooked up. She was eerily still but her chest was moving. She sat on the side of the bed as she smoothed some of her mother's hair away from her face. She pulled out her phone only to groan. She plugged it in. She must have killed it last night with Oliver. Once she saw the battery was up, she immediately hit a special button. She sniffed as it continued to ring. It went to his automated voice message, which happened to be a song.

She grit her teeth as her left hand wrapped around her right wrist. She could feel it. She didn't know what it was but she felt something big. It was coming. And soon. Slowly she increased the pressure as she felt her nails dig in. For the third time within the past two days, she blinked the foreign moisture in her eyes away. She knew what it was. Tears.

Lillian Marie Truscott didn't cry. She felt emotions just like everyone else. She just didn't show it openly. She didn't cry when she skinned her knee when she was three. She didn't cry as the bigger boys pushed her to the ground. She didn't cry when her and Oliver had their first fight. She didn't cry when they didn't speak for a week. In his arms as they made up. As she watched her dad break her mother's heart. When the divorce was finalized. When they went to the Oken's that very day. As Oliver held her. As she heard her mother cry to his mom. When she woke up in the hospital. The first time she saw her mom lying still in a hospital room. When she saw her dad after ten years.

She _can't_ cry. She _didn't_ cry. She _won't_ cry.

A muffled shout drowned out by Oliver's voice near her ear was the last thing she heard before falling asleep.

* * *

Voices. Loud voices. Lilly tried to block them out.

"- sixteen."

She could have sworn she heard a very un-feminine like snort. "So?"

"- let my daughter stay with _him_." A growl was heard next to her right ear.

"Easy boy." A voice softly cautioned from her left.

" _You_ have no choice. Heather and I talked over this multiple times. If anything happened to me, she would take in Oliver. If anything happened to her, I'd take in Lilly."

Lilly gave up. There was no escape. She moved to sit up when she realized something. She was already sitting up. She was leaning against something hard and warm. She felt something around her waist. She stiffened as the pieces snapped together. She was in someone's lap. Fingers were moving through her hair soothingly, while the other arm was around her waist. Her face was nestled into someone's neck. Going by the firmness of the chest, she'd say male. She doesn't remember Jackson being there. And she's pretty sure Mr. Stewart was more buff. Oliver was on tour. He was probably the only one that didn't know of the situation. That left only one other person as she fought back the urge to vomit. Voices shook her out of her musings.

"She would never let that happen." Her eyebrows rose slightly. That was definitely _his_ voice. But he sounded further away.

"You obviously never knew your _ex wife_." Mrs Oken's tone was scathing.

"I thought I forbade Lillster from seeing him."

Another snort. "Heather disagreed. In fact, she encouraged the friendship. She even thinks they'll end up together." Lilly could just imagine Mrs. Oken sticking her tongue out at that barb. A groan reached her ears. A snicker was heard from her left.

"Shut up Miley." The voice near her ears whispered. The snicker turned into a laugh. Lilly restrained the urge to open her eyes. It can't be. Dare she hope? She unconsciously shifted slightly. Slightly enough to-

A few strands of hair were smoothed back behind her left ear. "Lils?" For the first time in two days, her heart felt free. She kept her eyes closed as she fought to keep her breathing neutral. She tensed as she worried it was all a dream. A familiar sigh brought a small smile to her buried face.

She frowned when no response came. Had he been so easily fooled? She thought they knew each other better than that. Lips gently caressed the side of her head. "You're good Lils. But you know you can't fool me." She let out a slow breath at that statement. She decided to surrender to the inevitable.

No matter how much she tried to. She couldn't fight it. Much to her embarrassment, she began to shake. "Ollie?" She cringed at how weak she sounded. At first, there was no response.

"I'm here." His whisper was like a soothing balm to her shattered nerves.


	4. Chaos

**Hello dear readers! My wi-fi crashed after a power outage. Here is chapter four, hope you enjoy!**

 **We finally find out how Oliver found out. His story is italicized and separated.**

 **~ xoxo**

* * *

 **Chaos**

"How - how did you-?" She barely managed to choke out before he cut her off.

Oliver's fingers continued to comb through her hair. "Go back to sleep." He murmured.

She couldn't let herself. As if sensing her inner turmoil, his voice was for her alone. "I'm not going anywhere." He started humming a soft, vaguely familiar tune. She shifted sleepily.

He pulled her closer as he felt soft, even breaths on his neck. "Good girl."

"That's the most relaxed I've seen her within these few days." He snorted as he flicked his eyes up to his mother. His expression clearly asking _What do you expect_? She snickered.

"So what exaxtly happened?" He heard a soft sniff as her face sought deeper into the safety of her best friend. He began rubbing her back in soft circles as a sigh escaped Lilly. Miley was watching with a small smile on her face. His mom proceeded to answer his question.

"Thank goodness you're here." Miley spoke after letting Oliver think for a few minutes. "How did you know?" She asked curiously as she reached over to sweep some hair off Lilly's cheek.

"I think the better question is why I didn't know until a couple hours ago." His tone held more hurt than anger.

"She didn't want you to know."

"Lilly didn't want me to know?" He echoed as he glanced at the blonde in his arms in disbelief.

"What the hell was she thinking?-" He glanced at his mom daring her to correct him on his language. She stayed silent. "-Of course I would want to know!" He hissed. Lilly moved as her head landed on his chest.

"When you called me about the cancellation, she requested I not tell you."

"Damn it Lilly." Oliver cursed. Miley chuckled as she laid her head on his shoulder. Lilly's dad looked like he won the lottery. He opened his big mouth but you readers will never know what he wanted to say.

"Miley!" Oliver cringed as he felt Lilly tense at the shout. He started humming as he felt her relax.

Oliver and Miley turned towards the doorway to see a blonde head bob in.

"How are they? Came as soon as I could. Sorry I wasn't here sooner." Jake Ryan bolted further in.

"Join the club." Oliver muttered. Jake lifted Miley before taking her seat and pulling her into his lap. A happy squeal from said girl was his reward.

"Hey Oliver."

"Hi Jake." Miley snuggled closer into him.

"How is she?" He asked as Miley kissed his cheek.

"I don't think it's fully sunk in what this could mean." She spoke sadly as she glanced at the sleeping Lilly. The room lapsed into a silence, that soon was broken as Lilly woke up. She blinked sleepily as her eyes adjusted to the scene. Last thing she remembered, she was laying next to her mom.

Her eyes landed on the blonde boy to her left.

"Jake. You came?"

"Hey Lilly. Miley called me a day ago. Sorry I wasn't here earlier." He smiled softly at her. She looked at Miley in Jake's lap and frowned. For some reason, she was wishing someone would hold her like that.

" _What_?" She nearly jumped at the nearby voice. "He knew a day ago?" Lilly closed her eyes before opening them to see a cautious Miley.

"Ollie. You're really here." She murmured as she buried her face in his neck.

"Of course, I am." His fingers once again combed through her blonde locks.

"How long?"

"A few hours." Lilly bit her lip as she heard something hidden in his tone.

"How did you know?" Her voice turned hoarse.

"I'll answer yours if you answer mine."

The two were so focused on each other that they never noticed Miley and Jake shaking in laughter. Oliver's mother shake her head knowingly. And Erik with a huge scowl as he watched.

She nodded her head signaling him to ask. "Why didn't you want me to know?" His eyes bore into hers. She couldn't look away no matter how much she wanted to. She manged to focus on a spot just above his left shoulder.

"You were on tour." He raised his eyebrow sensing more. Even without him seeing Miley shake her head fondly. He knew what that meant.

"Lilly." Miley's tone was comforting yet pleading. "Tell him."

Lilly never looked away from the spot seeming to captivate her so much. Her voice was choppy. "You were living your dream."

Oliver watched her in confusion. His eyes flashed the next second. He placed a hand on her chin as he turned her head. "Lils. Tour or not. Let me make one thing clear. Nothing and I mean NOTHING means more to me than you. I would've been here in an instant and you damn well know it." His tone was soft yet firm.

His mother and Miley snorted. "Such wise words." Nancy Oken's eyes were soft as she watched Lilly.

"Let me guess. You told her that too?"

"Oh yeah." The two women responded simultaneously.

"And you two-" He finally turned away from Lilly to face his mom and Miley. "-I don't care. I don't care what Lilly says or thinks on this. If something happens, I want to know." He softly pinched Lilly on her side as she squealed. She knew then she was forgiven.

"So how did you know?" Lilly asked again. Oliver was well aware eyes were on him. They had been asking him the same thing.

* * *

 _Oliver listened on the other line as he heard his mom and Erik argue. He knew Miley's attention was on the argument. He heard Lilly's concerned shouts for her mom. That was it for him. He'd heard enough._

 _"Aidan!" He walked back into the room as the chatter stopped._

 _"Oliver?"_

 _"I have to go."_

 _"Everything okay?"_

 _"That's a good question." He muttered as the band didnt press any further. There was a spark in his eyes and they knew not to mess with him. He packed what he needed before walking out._

 _"Need a ride?" Aidan caught up with him._

 _They drove to Phoenix National Airport as they parted ways._

 _"I hope nothing's seriously wrong."_

 _"Me too." Aidan fist pounded him before heading back to his car. Oliver waited an hour to buy a ticket. He tapped his fingers on the desk. The woman behind the counter seemed to sense his mood and helped him as fast as she could. He thanked her before heading to the gate. He tapped his fingers on his knee throughout the flight. He sighed in relief as he rushed off the plane and ran through the crowd._

 _The smell of the ocean reached his nose as he went to the parking lot to pick up his car. He drove for another hour before pulling into a familiar driveway. He walked up the steps leading to the door as he knocked. After five minutes of silence, he reached up for the chain around his neck. He unclasped it as he held the silver key and pushed it into the lock. The door gave way as he stepped inside slowly._

 _"Hello?"_

 _"Lilly?"_

 _"Mrs. Truscott?" The house seemed stuffy and eerily still. He walked upstairs before jumping back down them two at a time. He saw a flashing green light on a table in the center of the room. Messgaes. This meant they weren't home. He fought the temptation to listen to them. He walked next door only to be greeted by an empty house._

 _He saw a figure heading to the house he was in moments earlier. "They're not home." He shouted._

 _They turned and walked towards him. He then noticed they were carrying something. As they stopped in front of him, he realized what they were holding. A bouquet of white and red roses._

 _"You're the boy Lilly is always hanging around with?"_

 _"Uh, yeah."_

 _"Can you give these to her and Heather? I just heard."_

 _"Heard what?" Oliver took the roses they held out._

 _"They were involved in a car accident. Two days-" That was all Oliver needed to hear. At the word accident, he bolted to his car. The person watched, not the least bit offended at the abrupt departure._

 _Oliver sped down the highway. He even cut a few people off before turning a sharp right into a parking lot. He dodged incoming cars and people as he bolted inside the building. The assistant at the desk looked up startled as a boy skidded to a halt in front of her. Voices cut into her thoughts as he bolted in that direction._

 _He followed as the voices got louder as he rounded the fourth corner. He slowed his steps as he caught sight of three figures a little ways down the hallway. He saw one of them smile as he got closer. He nodded to his mother and Miley who nearly dropped her phone. He froze in the doorway._

 _Two blondes were laying in a bed. One was hooked up to many machines as beeping sounded through the room. She looked more peaceful than her companion. The second was curled into her side clutching a phone to her ear. He heard footsteps behind him but was only focused on the figures. He slowly approached the bed, keeping his steps quiet._

 _He reached out as he softly wrestled the phone away from Lilly. He hung up as he saw his number on the lit screen. He placed it on the table next to her. He placed his hands around Lilly's waist as he edged her away from her mom. She let out a soft noise as he shushed her gently. He turned her aroud on his left arm as he worked his right under her legs. She made another noise as he again shushed her. "Shhh, Lils."_

 _He lifted her up as he held her close to his chest. He turned and walked to a nearby chair as he sat with her in his lap. He felt a soft movement to his left._

* * *

The room was silent, except for the beeping of the machines. Lilly could only stare as she opened her mouth repeatedly. She felt ashamed she hid it from him.

"Lils, don't you dare." Oliver warned. She fell forward into his arms. "I'm sorry. I should have-"

"I'm here now." He shushed the ball of nerves that was his best friend.

"Erik!" Eyes turned towards the doorway to see a red headed woman enter.

"Denise." He rushed to her.

"Sorry I'm late baby." She then turned to the room. The temperature seemed to drop dramatically.

"Hi. I'm Denise. Erik's wife." You could cut the tension with a knife.

"Nancy." Mrs. Oken watched her with narrowed eyes.

Three others followed her lead.

"Miley."

"Jake."

"Oliver."

The girl in Oliver's lap didn't say a word.

"That's Lilly." Erik spoke after a tense few minutes.

"Oh! I've heard so much about you!" She squealed.

Lilly's eyes widened as she shook in Oliver's lap. "Lilly." Oliver whispered. "Breathe. I'm right here next to you."

Denise turned towards the bed. Tears filled her eyes. She threw her arms around Erik, sobbing into his shirt. "I'm so sorry... Your sister doesn't deserve this."

"What!" Miley and Jake immediately stood up.

Nancy Oken looked livid. Her eyes narrowed to slits.

"Oh shit." Oliver whispered as his hold tightened around Lilly.

"Let me go Ollie." She whispered for the first time since Denise entered.

"I don't think so Lils."

"Please let me go." She pleaded. He cringed as he loosened his arms. She stepped out of his embrace and walked straight out the doorway. His eyes were murderous as he was a blur across the room. The room jolted awake as chaos ensued.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer ~ Hannah Montana and cohorts belong to Disney. I write this for enjoyment and escape from reality. I make no profit from it.**

 **Note from Moon ~ Been a long time readers. Long and overdue update. Next chapter will be what happened with Lilly. Hope you enjoy.**

 **~Special note~ Posting this in honor of Mitchel Musso who plays one of my favorites, Oliver Oscar Oken. He followed me on Twitter!**

 **~ MoonChild xoxo**

 **Chapter Five**

* * *

Oliver stared at the doorway for a fraction of a second. The room blinked as a shout sounded through the room.

Erik blinked and felt something collide with him. He tried to catch his breath. The sudden action caught him off guard. A dark haired teen had him pinned on the ground. Brown eyes glared icily at him from above.

Miley stood torn at the unfolding scene. She wanted to help Oliver. Yet there was a much more important matter that needed Oliver's attention. She turned to Jake and signaled him. Nancy Oken watched with mixed emotions. A majority was pride. The other was a bit guilty for not stopping her son.

Oliver was shaking with fury. He heard footsteps behind him then arms try to pull him back. He fought the restraining arms as best he could.

"Let. Me. Go."

Whoever was holding him back finally managed to pull him away from Erik. Miley stepped in front of him, her arms held out placatingly. His eyes sparked. Logic lead him to the conclusion it was Jake that pulled him away.

"Erik!" Denise, who had been frozen when her husband was tackled finally found herself free of the shock. She eyed Oliver warily as she made her way to her groaning husband. She helped him slowly sit up. Miley signaled something to Jake. Oliver felt himself being released. He made no move towards the man on the ground. Denise was gazing up at the teen fearfully. He was clenching and unclenching his fists.

"Li- L- Lilly." A weak voice broke the silence. Oliver, Jake, Miley, and Nancy rushed to the bedside.

Heather felt a hand gently wrap around hers. She opened her blurry eyes. "It's Oliver-"

"Nancy."

"Miley."

"Jake."

A weak chuckle escaped her lips as the overlapping voices reached her. She blinked until said boy came into focus. She smiled up at him.

"Oliver. You came." He bent down to hug her.

"Of course I did."

"About time." He shook his head fondly.

"Tell me about it." She chuckled louder as she reached up to stroke his cheek.

"You know Lilly."

"That I do."

"Where is-?"

An amused cough reminded them of the others. Heather smiled as she glanced around before frowning. Erik was on the ground next to an unfamiliar female.

"Why are you still here?" She sat up with Oliver's help. He rubbed her back soothingly.

"My thoughts exactly." Heather glanced at Oliver. She'd never heard him talk so coldly.

"You okay?" She asked her son-in-heart.

"Your brother's okay. Thanks for asking." Denise's agitated voice broke in.

"I'm sorry. Brother? And I don't think we've met?" She felt the bed dip beside her. An arm softly pulled her to a body. She returned Oliver's embrace.

"Denise. Erik's wife."

"Heather." Oliver's arm tightened around her softly. She rubbed his arm, returning the favor.

"He's been very worried about his sister."

"Oh?" Heather's voice lowered dangerously. She pulled Oliver closer. She could feel the tension in him. She spared a glance at the man still on the floor. She snickered. The people in the room just watched her. Most in amusement. A couple in confusion.

"Thank you." She whispered to the boy next to her. His chuckle was all the confirmation she needed.

Her voice changed to deceptive concern. "Oh! My dear _brother_. Why are you on the ground?Are you hurt?"

Although she addressed him, it was Denise who answered. "He was tackled for no reason. By _him_." She pointed to Oliver.

Heather glanced at the now innocently confused boy. He winked.

She feigned anger. "Oliver Oken? Is that true?"

"No."

"It most certainly is!" Denise yelled.

"Explain young man." He had to bite his lip to keep from laughing.

"Well. Mrs. T, it's true. I did tackle him. I was provoked. I'm sorry if I hurt your _brother_." Denise grew agitated with each word. At his apology, her expression softened.

Heather paused for dramatic purposes. "Okay. What provoked you?" All the humor vanished from both their faces. It was Nancy who responded. Heather shook in anger with every word.

"You need to calm down Mrs. T." Oliver's earlier sarcastic tone changed to one of deep concern.

"I've seen him do worse." She hissed as she glared at Erik. One Matt Marshall flashed in her mind. She smiled as he paled at the hidden warning. She glanced at Oliver, he nodded in agreement. Denise was aghast. A silence fell in the room.

"I'm gonna go check on your niece. She seemed upset." She couldn't understand Erik's answering cringe. Voices overlapped each other.

"Hell no!"

"I don't think so."

"Absolutely not!"

" _No!_ "

"Excuse me?" Two voices silenced all others. Miley, Nancy, and Jake backed towards a wall.

"I'm not holding him back." Jake cryptically remarked. He pulled Miley behind him just as Oliver leapt off the bed. He knew Oliver wouldn't hurt Miley. He didn't know who wanted to hurt Erik more. Oliver or Miley.

"You've done enough." Heather hissed venomously.

"I really don't mi-" Denise moved towards the door.

"I said _hell no_!" Oliver's eyes darkened. He moved to get in front of her. The two were locked in a heated glare war.

"Heather!"

"Mrs. Truscott!"

Her face began to pale. She had been trying to stand up. Oliver broke the glare war. He made it to her side just as she lost her balance.

"Mrs. T!"

She wasn't focused on him. Yet she allowed him to help her lay back. Her eyes were narrowed slits as she stared at Erik.

"Truscott?" Denise asked in confusion. "I thought you said she was married?"

"Denise-"

"Either she went back to her maiden name or-" She began to back away from him. "-Or she's your ex-wife."

"Baby, I can-"

She turned to the room. She made sure to meet Oliver's eyes. "I am so sorry." He smiled and offered his hand. She shook it timidly.

"Oliver."

She blinked before realizing he was giving her a chance to start over. "Denise."

Heather's eyes were still slits. She never broke eye contact with Erik.

"Oliver. Go." He began to pull away. She realized just how that sounded. She softened her voice. "Go after _my_ daughter."

"Yes mam!" She smiled as a hand let go of hers.


End file.
